


Perfect for Me

by Hadrianus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Gay, Light Angst, M/M, Sunsets, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadrianus/pseuds/Hadrianus
Summary: Prompt posted bysaltnhaloin the PB serverSource(Choose a photo, and write for thirty minutes)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Perfect for Me

**Author's Note:**

> A sunset, and our boys

"Dean, where are we going?" Castiel asks, looking out the window. He doesn't recognize any landmarks, and if he had to spitball their location, he'd say Assbutt Nowhere, Southwest US.

Dean grins at him, soft around the edges. "It's a secret Cas, do you know what that is?"

Cas rolls his eyes dramatically. "Yes Dean, I do know what a secret is. I'm just wonderung why we left Sam behind if we're going on a hunt." 

"We're not going on a hunt Cas," Dean says. He looks at the clock on the dashboard. _Almost time_.

"We're not? Why am I here with you then?" 

Dean brakes as quickly as he can without hurting Baby. "Wait a minute. You think I only want you around for hunts?"

Cas looks at Dean with those shiny, sad blue eyes. "You only ever call me when you and Sam need help, or when one of you is in mortal danger."

Dean thinks back, trying to recall atleast one instance where he called Cas that wasn't related to a case. But he can't. Because he _hasn't_. 

"Oh _Cas_...," He can't help the sad sigh that accompanies the sentence. "I'm sorry I made you feel that way. You're like family to Sam and I." _And more to me_.

Cas's whole demeanor brightens up, and _fuck_ if that ain't the cutest thing Dean's ever seen. 

"Really?"

"Truly. Now let's get this show on the road. I wanna show you something." 

...

Dean pulls onto a dirt road and drives west. Castiel gives him a confused look, but he ignores it. He'll make it up to Baby tomorrow. Right now is more important. 

After a few minutes, he stops the car, and gets out and sits on the hood. A few seconds later, Cas joins him.

"What are you showing me Dean?" he asks. "Shhh, just look," Dean replies, pointing at the sun.

Castiel hadn't been paying much attention to the sky, he'd been more concerned with Dean. The sky is painted in pink, orange, and yellow from the setting sun. He's seen many a sunset in his time, but none so as gorgeous as this one. He doesn't know what makes this one stand out against all the others he's seen, but he's glad for it.

"It's _beautiful_ Dean," he says reverently. He looks Dean, only to find him staring at him with an unreadable expression.

"You're beautiful." Dean blurts. Cas blushes bashfully. It's honestly an adorable look on the dorky angel. _Fuck it_ , he thinks, and kisses Cas.

The kiss feels like lightning, but in a good way. Dean's read the odd romance novel every now and then, but he thought the 'feeling sparks fly' was just a literacy device that authors liked to use. But right now, he thinks they may have be on to something. He pulls back for air, smiling widely.

" _Wow_." he breathes. "Wow indeed," Cas replies. Dean throws his head back and laughs, 'cause _damn_ , he really just kissed Castiel _fucking_ Novak.

"I really love you Cas. Take my last name?" he blurts. Once he realizes what he said, he freezes. Cas just smiles at him shyly. "I really love you too Dean. But don't you think we should date before getting married?" he replies. 

Dean leans his forehead on Cas's. "You you really want to marry me? The man who's nearly destroyed the world as much as he's saved it?"

"You're a good man Dean Winchester. And I wouldn't have you any other way. You are perfect for me."

"Good. Cause I don't ever wanna lose you ever again. You're it for me Cas," he says. 

They kiss again underneath the velvety dark blue sky and the stars, completely lost in each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was so much fun! Thnky saltnhalo!


End file.
